Silent Embrace
by lessthanthreeKurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson boss of his 'Mafia' has a special encounter with one Kurt Hummel one night at a club. Both decide to have sex with each other and sparks fly. But will Blaine be able to protect Kurt from all the evil that wants to hurt him. A lot of SMUT please don't read if you are uncomfortable with it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Embrace**_

**So Glee doesn't belong to me or the boys but I sure wish they did! Anyway enjoy people also it has a lot of SMUT! So if you don't like boy and boy action what the hell are you doing here! Reviews are well liked! No this is not a one-shot fyi!**

**Chapter 1**

The music was loud and the lights were bright, he was sitting at a table with his guards next to each of his sides. Blaine Anderson viewed the club uninterested with all it presented to him. He was as most would say 'king' of the Mafia, he had succeeded in accomplishing many deals with many of his customers and he was both powerful and rich. Many feared him for all that he had accomplished and he could not be any happier. Right now he had a day off and what better day to enjoy it then to have sex with the best thing that was offered to him.

But as he saw all the workers in the bar he let out a sigh, there was nothing in here that could catch his eye and he was becoming restless. Soon they presented a new dancer to the pole and everyone started clapping enthusiastically. Well it seemed that this dancer was well known though Blaine as his eyes started to move to the pole. Soon his breath became hitched and he smiled to himself. 'Yes this is exactly what I want' he thought as he made his way towards the hot creature dancing around the pole.

The hot blue eyed boy it seemed was thrusting his hips at a perfect rhythm with the song bending over at the right time and giving everyone a perfect view of his ass. He then moved towards the pole and started to climb it sexually until he was all the way at the top. His legs then wrapped itself around the pole and he let himself bend backward. His hands were now roaming over his boy sexually and he was licking his lips.

In one quick swift movement the boy came back down and he started crouching down moving his ass back and forth. He then rolled and spread his legs open putting both his arms out before grabbing the hands of other dancers who pulled him up. The dancers wrapped themselves around him and the boy looked flustered and hot as hell. The song ended way to fast for Blaine's liking and it did nothing to rid himself of his hard dick.

Not wasting anytime Blaine went towards the worker and ordered the owner to make a room available and to send him the boy that just danced to him. The owner looked at him before telling him that it would cost him a lot. Blaine snapped "Do you think I give a shit how much it costs just send him to me goddammit!"

The owner looked at him once more and then nodded while Blaine made his way towards the available room that they had given him. He sat down on the bed and waited for the sexy boy to enter. A few moments later the door opened and there stood the boy hot as ever with dark tight jeans that hug his ass just right and a white shirt with a black vest over it.

"Hello sexy I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be your costumer for the night" said Blaine with a wide grin in his face. The boy smiled at him before coming closer and straddling himself on top of Blaine. "Well hello to you too hottie, my stage name is Porcelain, but you can call me Kurt, how may I serve you for the night" purred 'Kurt'

Blaine's eyes traveled lustfully over Kurt's body before smiling to himself and flipping them over. "well let's start by trying something new okay you can call it a kink of mine that I want to make true" said Blaine darkly. Kurt looked confused at first before smiling and nodding his face "Sure whatever you want" he whispered, closely to Blaine's lips. Soon both their lips were closed and Blaine started to get hard again. He began to lick and suck at Kurt's bottom lip until Kurt parted his lips to allow Blaine in. Quickly he slid his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and began to invade it. Kurt let out a small moan that quickly sent shivers to Blaine's hard cock. Parting their lips to give each other time to breathe, Blaine saw that Kurt's face was once again flustered and he was breathing hard. "Now let's do what I told you ok" said Blaine removing himself from Kurt and going towards the drawer that he ordered the owner to put certain things he needed. He took out a long black rope and went back to Kurt.

'Kurt I want you to go to the middle of the room and give me a private show by taking your clothes off" Blaine said eyes never leaving Kurt's body. Kurt's breathe hitched and he nodded standing up and making his way to the middle of the room. Kurt started by removing his vest and letting it fall to the floor. He then started unbuttoning his shirt and removing it slowly. His hands moved towards his jeans and he quickly unzipped it before wiggling his ass and bending down to remove his jeans, his back to Blaine letting him once again view his perfect ass. He was about to remove his underwear when Blaine stopped him.

"Come here Kurt" Blaine ordered "And lie on the bed". Kurt did as he was told. Blaine then moved on top of him and grabbed both his waists before putting them together and on top of his head. He grabbed the black rope and tied them together. He then tied the other string of it to the head of the bed. Kurt starred at his tied hands and began to get turned on by Blaine's act, but it didn't stop there. Blaine pulled his underwear out and then spread his legs wide open.

"What a beautiful cock you have Kurt, I wonder what it would taste like in my mouth" Blaine said as he looked at it. Kurt gave out a small whimper and started to shiver at Blaine's intense gaze. Blaine then grabbed more rope and tied his left ankle to the end of the bed before doing the same to the other one. "God! Look at you so open and wet just horny to have my cock aren't you" said Blaine as he moved himself in between Kurt's legs and bending over towards his chest. Kurt, then felt intense pleasure when Blaine took his nipple in his mouth and started sucking hard until it hardened. Kurt whimpered and moaned at what Blaine was doing "Oh…God…yes!...ohh..god Blaine that feels so good"

Blaine continued to suck and then his hand started roaming down until it made contact with what he was waiting for the whole night. "Oh! Ah! OMG Blaine!" screamed Kurt shivering uncontrollably as Blaine pumped his hard cock. But the great pleasure stopped and Blaine started to withdraw again. Kurt whimpered at the lost contact.

"Look at you whimpering like a whore for my cock, well I'll just have to punish you know because that's what you want don't you" Blaine said as he went towards the drawer and took out items that Kurt couldn't see. Kurt whimpered "God yes just for you Blaine"

All of a sudden Blaine came towards Kurt and wrapped a black bandana over his eyes. Kurt couldn't see anything now and he was getting harder. No man that he had been with had ever made him feel so hot in his life and with Blaine he felt like a mess right now. Blaine in the other hand was thinking the same he felt at the moment powerful and in control over Kurt who looked so hot tied up. He quickly kneeled himself in between Kurt's legs and began sucking on Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped out and started moaning again trying to move his hips to get more sensations but the ropes were making it hard to do so.

Blaine then with his lubed fingers put three at the same time in Kurt's tight hole, and Kurt screamed. "Ohh God yes Blaine!"

Blaine started moving his fingers and twisting them until Kurt screamed again and he knew that he had found the spot. "Ohh…Ahh! Right there! Yes.." moaned Kurt. Blaine smiled while continuing to suck Kurt he then let go of his cock and pulled out his fingers. Kurt whimpered again.

Blaine let out a dark laugh before touching Kurt's cock, Kurt gasped, blaine had now gotten a string and tied it around Kurt's cock. Now Kurt wouldn't be able to come. Kurt began to moan more and then groaned as he felt something enter his hole. Vibrations started to form and he began to groan "Ohh…ohh is..is.. that a ..Ahh!...vibrating Ohhh! Bullet!" moaned Kurt

Blaine grinned and set the vibrating bullet to 5, he then licked Kurt's tight hole, thrusting his tongue inside and smiling in victory when Kurt began to grind down. "Now now Kurt you have to wait and be a patient boy" Blaine said continuing to lick Kurt. He stood up and lubed up his cock, oh how he wanted to do this for a long time. He quickly put the tip of his cock in Kurt's hole and started smearing pre-cum around it. Kurt gasped and wailed loudly in anticipation.

Slowly Blaine pushed his cock inside groaning at the intense hotness that was wrapping itself around his cock, this is way better than any other person he had ever screwed with he thought. Kurt moaned loudly and started grinding down too, wanting to get more of the intense pleasure of having both a big cock and a vibrating bullet inside his hole tickling that spot that was itching like crazy now.

"Oh god yes Kurt this is way better than what I thought it would be like" moaned Blaine as he was now all the way inside Kurt. He stayed there for a short time before slowly moving his cock out until it was only the tip inside again. "Now get ready sexy cuz I'm about to rule your world" Blaine said as he bend down to capture Kurt's lips in his. Kurt's moans were covered by the intense kiss and his cock was throbbing painfully. Blaine slammed into him, moving his hips at a fast, strong paste hitting his prosate just right. "Oh!Ahh! Blaine! So good!" screamed Kurt filled with pleasure.

Blaine continued to thrust hard and he too was grunting in pleasure at Kurt's heat. He then started pumping Kurt's cock again hard and at the same paste with his thrusts. "Ohh! God! Please…please ah! Let me come" wailed Kurt through gasped breathes. Blaine was starting to fill close to the edge and as he thrust hard and deep right in Kurt's prostate he removed the rope from Kurt's cock. "Blaine!" screamed Kurt before erupting and bending over his body shivering hard at the intense orgasm he just had. With Blaine still inside of him, Blaine felt Kurt's heat wrap itself even more around his cock and he too came deep in Kurt's tight heat screaming his name. In the end both were breathing hard and heavy against each other. Blaine recovered first and removed his cock from Kurt as well as the vibrating bullet. He then untied Kurt and when he finished he lay besides him.

'God Kurt that was like the best orgasm I have had in years" exclaimed Blaine. Kurt smiled and laughed at him. "Glad you enjoyed it because I know I sure did" he replied.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before asking something he would had never thought of "Would you like to go out with me?".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silent Embrace**_

_****_**Thank you all for enjoying the first chapter and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but here is the second chapter. Also thank you two for being my first reviews I love that you enjoyed it haha. Like I said Glee doesn't belong to me and if you don't like SMUT then DON'T read it!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kurt looked at Blaine with surprise clear in his eyes, his mouth slightly opened not quite sure how to respond to Blaine. "Blaine…I…I can't we aren't allowed to mix personal lives with our work, it isn't allowed here" he said trying to sound as nicely as he could.

Blaine's mood darkened and he started laughing cruelly and scary "Haha yea I know I'm such an idiot never mind that I actually asked a whore if he wanted to go out with me huh!" he said. Kurt flinched at the cold word used in the sentence before getting angry at Blaine. "How fucking dare you call me a whore, well I guess even if I wasn't one I might as well be crazy to ever even accept that request that you just made towards me! Because it seems to me that you enjoy this 'Whore' too much" Kurt screamed pointing at himself and standing up starting to get dressed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and quickly reacted, much too angry to even think of what he was doing. Using the rope he had besides the bed, he quickly gathered it in his arms and went towards Kurt. Kurt stopped what he was doing when Blaine touched his arm harshly "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he screamed at Blaine who was now tying his hands together.

"Blaine stop it right now I thought you said I was a whore, let me down you idiot!" Kurt cried when Blaine suddenly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Blaine took out a phone from his pant and quickly speed dialed Jeff. "Jeff get me a car right now as soon as possible…Yes we're leaving and I'm bringing someone so don't ask any questions" he said sounding too calm for Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt fear over what Blaine would do and he started swinging his legs back and forth "Wait you're not gonna kill me are you!?" he asked panicking. Blaine then started walking; he opened the door and continued going towards what Kurt knew was the exit. All of a sudden he was being put down but before he could say anything a wet cloth was put over his mouth and nose. The last thing he could see was Blaine smiling before was being put into a car and the door was shut.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Kurt it's time to open your eyes" said a voice that Kurt had heard of before but could not remember quite well. Kurt opened his eyes, body sore and eyes really tired; he wanted to stretch his arms but felt that he couldn't. Now more alert Kurt noticed that both his hands and feet were restrained to the bed post. He looked around the room searching for the voice and standing in the middle was Blaine smiling at him.

"What the fuck is this! Blaine what are you doing!?" Kurt said alarmed and scared, because frankly right now he was scared shitless. Blaine laughed before moving closer to him "Well since you so nicely put it that you wouldn't go out with me I decided to buy you from that disgusting place you were before, I'm sure that your boss was quite happy with the amount of money I gave him" he said.

Kurt's breathe hitched as Blaine's words slapped him in the face "What the hell! You can't just buy a person" he screamed at Blaine. Blaine then touched his cheek and Kurt shivered at how cold the hands felt "Ha well darling you see that's where you're wrong I do have the power to do so…and what Blaine Anderson wants, he gets" he said trailing his hands down Kurt's body and stopping in his crotch.

Kurt trembled at Blaine's answer to loss at words to have a clever comeback. "Well even though your 'highness' might want something from this 'whore' I might as well kill myself than give you whatever the fuck you want!" he snarled angry and embarrassed that his body was starting to get hot again. Blaine's hand stopped palming him and he stood up going over towards his drawer before returning with something in his hand. "What is that" Kurt asked trying to free himself; an obvious task that was proven impossible.

All of a sudden Blaine's hand covered his mouth and his other hand had brought a small container close to his nose opening it with a pop. Kurt started smelling the substance and he didn't know what the hell it was but he was scarred. Blaine smiled and left the container there for a few more seconds before he moved it away, taking his other hand from Kurt's mouth.

"What the hell was that" Kurt asked; noticing that he was breathing harder than before and he started panting; his body started to get too hot. "That…my dear Kurt was just something that I let you enjoy right now, but don't worry in a few more minutes I'll make sure to make you feel good" Blaine replied putting the container away, going towards Kurt and capturing his mouth.

Kurt started panting again, hard, Blaine's mouth was rough around him and he was sucking in his bottom lip to hard that Kurt couldn't sustained his moans any longer. He parted his mouth open, Blaine's tongue then entered him quickly thrusting all over his mouth and exploring it sending great pleasure right into Kurt's cock. Kurt felt himself get hard too fast and he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what Blaine made him breathe. But the pleasure he was receiving was to great that he couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Well…well look at you you're getting hard again and only from a small kiss huh, well I guess I was right you are a whore, But you're my whore!" Blaine said; his hands quickly unbuttoning Kurt's pants and taking them out along with the underwear. Kurt groaned when he felt Blaine's hands touching his cock and pumping it fast and hard. "Ohh!...God! No!...st…stop, I'm…I'm gonna…co..ah!...come!" Kurt said too late before his seed erupted hot and hard. Kurt panted hard and mewled, after coming he was still so hard and it wasn't helping that Blaine was now touching his nipples, twisting them.

"Wow you're still so hard Kurt even after coming! Ha you sure love being called mine don't you" Blaine said putting his mouth over Kurt's nipple and sucking hard. Kurt started moaning at the sensation of Blaine's hot wet mouth all over him, God it felt so great but he just wanted more!.

"More!...Blaine I need..ahh…More! Please!" Kurt cried withering under Blaine not caring anymore at how he was acting. Blaine smiled feeling triumphed and victorious he had his sexy beauty right where he wanted him. "Ohh now darling I'm sure you can wait a little more" he said. Kurt just continued to moan thrusting his hips up into the air.

Blaine took two of his fingers and lubed them quickly before putting them in Kurt's entrance and pushing in fast. Kurt groaned loud and hot "Ohh! Yes! Yes! More Blaine right there please!" Kurt screamed. Blaine thrusted in his fingers pushing them in hard right into Kurt's prostate wanting to hear Kurt's hot moans.

He then took them out and Kurt whimpered at the loss, Blaine smiled before lubing his own cock and without warning pushed in deep Kurt's whole making him scream. "Ohh God Kurt you're still so fucking tight for me. I bet your whole was just designed for my cock wasn't it" Blaine said panting and groaning at the tight heat wrapping around his cock. He felt as if he just couldn't get enough of Kurt and just wanted to stay there buried forever.

Kurt just continued to moan before he came again hard, Blaine kept on thrusting right in his prostate fast and hard and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. A few seconds later Blaine came too, breathing in hard and shuddering before taking out his cock. "Fine…you..you win I'll go out with you" Kurt panted, his head still feeling dizzy with too much pleasure he had just received.

"Wait what!? You actually agree, well I'll be damned" Blaine said surprised yet unreasonably happy for his part. He was in a fucking mafia and the boss at that too, he had too much in his plate already and yet for some strange reason he wanted Kurt. He needed Kurt; it was like as if he just couldn't let anyone else have him, but him.

He didn't like this feelings and he wasn't about to show them but he just nodded his head and untied Kurt's hands and feet, today was some crazy day for him. "Well then I guess I can let you go now, my servants will be here in a few, Ohh also tomorrow get ready at 7:00pm I'll be at your house to pick you up" Blaine said taking his things.

"Wait! What!? Do you even know where I live?" Kurt screamed after Blaine who was opening the door. Blaine just laughed once more before closing it, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

* * *

**YEA! there you go hoho sorry for the wait but i'm not so sure when I'll update this again, but I hope that it won't be a long wait trust me I know how it feels ;) So let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silent Embrace**_

**So I have a lazy Saturday with nothing to do and I thought why not write a new chapter of Silent Embrace and so here you have it I know some people have been asking me to write a new chapter and I'm deeply sorry for not writing anything in a while. But I hope you enjoy this little chap and as always Glee doesn't belong to me. As always keep in mind this is boy on boy smut so if you don't like it don't read also possible talk of rape so be cautious of it. My inbox is always open.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kurt entered his apartment with caution; ever since Blaine said he was going to pick him up he couldn't help but wonder if he had entered his apartment. Looking around he was glad to see that nothing was out of order. He looked at his clock in the wall, 5:00, two more hours until Blaine picks him up.

Kurt sighed how had it come to this not only was he going to start a relationship with one of his clients, but apparently he was also bought by him. That was in reality a shocker; he had owed much money to his boss seeing as he had allow him to start working there since he was 17. Kurt had no parents as far as he knew both of them were probably dead; left in an orphanage since he was born and being sent to different foster parents because each had a problem with him; especially when they realized he was gay. _Ha society's a bitch_ thought Kurt _what does Blaine even work as, that he had such a power to buy me._

Now Kurt didn't want to make it a big deal but his boss had told him that he was not able to leave the work until he had paid him back fully for everything he had done. Kurt had seen the numbers and it wasn't cheap. Laying back in his sofa he sought out his room; half empty food lay in the floor and dishwasher, clothes were dropping from an armchair while others were in his bed. Ugh he needed to clean but he was tired as it is.

Finally Kurt stood up and headed to the showers his body was sore and don't let him get started in his ass. As he turned the bathroom water on he started taking off his clothes and looked in the mirror. Huge hickeys were noticeable all over his pale neck, chest, thighs and embarrassingly his ass cheeks. Blushing Kurt entered the tub, _wow I must have been so sexually over drive that I didn't even notice._

Once the shower ended Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and fell in his bed throwing the clothes aside._ 5:36 ugh I still have time to take a nap_, he last thought before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

"Sir, we have new information on Blaine's headquarters also in case you wanted to know he was last seen with an unconscious boy in his car going to his apartment with Jeff driving. The disk as you said is with one of Blaine's man who is in the process of handing it to him." said a man with a black suit on, black hair and bright green eyes.

"Thank you Alex…the boy tell me more about him"

"Well based on what we got, he works at a club as a stripper and gets paid well doing what he's meant to do with anyone. According to the boss he was his best worker who bought in many customers. But they're not supposed to have any other relation with the customer or they will get fired. Last thing he said was that a man bought him for such a high price it was guaranteed his business would boom without any problem" replied Alex

"Do you know were the boy lives"

"Um no but we can look it up right away sir" answered Alex taking out his phone and ordering his men to start working

"That would be great…one more thing when you find where he lives…bring him to me"

"Right away, sir" was Alex last reply before turning around and leaving the room

Sebastian turned his chair and stared out the large glass walls that gave him a beautiful view of Manhattan. _So Blaine was here this will be fun_ thought Sebastian _along with playing with his new boy toy, oh how will I enjoy breaking him._

* * *

Kurt stirred in his bed before rubbing his eyes and looking at his clock 6:20. Oh shit only 40 minutes left till Blaine picks him up and he had yet to find the perfect wardrobe or do his hair. God dammit; standing up Kurt quickly put on a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and turned to his closet. Rimming through it for 5 minutes he finally decided on a pair of red skinny jeans, black tight t-shirt and Marc Jacobs black boots. Finally dressed Kurt stood in front of his night stand and started combing his hair when his doorbell rang.

Turning to look at the clock Kurt saw that it was 6:45; strange he thought didn't Blaine said he would pick him up at 7pm, oh well maybe he's early. Going towards his door Kurt didn't think before opening it and that's when things turned for the worst. Two well build taller men with black suits were standing in front of him and stepped in without saying anything.

"What the fuck! I would like it if you can get the hell out-of" started Kurt but was stopped when one grabbed his wrists and pulled them back behind him.

Struggling Kurt kicked but the other man dodged it and instead his leg hit furniture next to his door with the lamp falling to the floor with a loud crash. Seeing that there was no way out Kurt was about to scream for help when a wet cloth was put in his mouth covering his nose. Dammit not again. With his image blurring the last thing Kurt noticed was a man with black hair and green eyes talking in the phone.

W_e have him._

* * *

Blaine checked his watch 6:40; time to get moving and pick up Kurt. He smiled things were looking good not only was he taking Kurt on a date but he was also about to get an important disk tomorrow that held some valuable information.

Getting out of his apartment and into his black car Blaine headed towards Kurt's apartment; he had made Nick find everything he could about Kurt and he did not like what he had found. Not only was he an orphan but he had started working in that club since he was 17 and for some odd reason he did not like it one bit.

Finally in front of Kurt's apartment, he looked around, the building looked descent but the neighborhood did not; men with beers were in front drinking and smoking. Grunting Blaine moved inside and thought about doing something about this. He looked at his watch again 7:04 only 4 minutes late, Kurt was probably waiting impatiently now; Blaine smirked oh was he going to have fun again. He arrived at Kurt's door and that's when he knew something was wrong. For starters he had the key to his apartment and when he tried to unlock it he noticed that the door was unlocked already. Opening the door he waited to hear Kurt's shocked scream, gasp anything but there was no Kurt around. He also noticed broken fragments of a lamp on the floor; cursing Blaine reached for his phone. "Jeff I want you to contact Wes, see if he can break into the security cameras of Kurt's building…yea have anything for me in the office. I'll be there in 10 minutes"

Blaine closed the door and left, outside the same men were still drinking but now a group of girls joined them. Pissed Blaine headed to his car; whoever did this was going to pay, he did not like his things taken away from him and he had a feeling that he knew who it was already.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes, groaning he tried to stretch his body but found that he couldn't. Fully awake now Kurt realized that he was laid in the bed with his hands firmly tied behind his back and his feet also tied.

Standing to a sitting position Kurt looked around he was in a dark room and in a king sized bed, besides the bed was a drawer that had a bottle of whiskey with a glass cup and ice. Blinking Kurt finally noticed a figure sitting in a couch in front of him making him squeak.

"Blaine! What the fuck is this! I mean I know you like bondage but this is too far or is it another of your many fantasies!" Kurt snarled trying to stand up but getting dizzy. Dammit he thought there must have been something strong in that wet cloth.

"Fantasies? Damn I knew Blaine was kinky but who knew he would do this. And by the way my name's not Blaine…no I'm Sebastian someone who Blaine probably doesn't mention in front of you" Sebastian said standing up and making his way towards Kurt.

Kurt flinched; gasping when he felt Sebastian weight on the bed "What the fuck do you want from me I don't even know you and if you have some problems with Blaine then talk to him and leave me alone" cried Kurt pulling himself back until he made contact with the head board.

"Tsk tsk no can do you see, Blaine has something that belongs to me and the only way I can have it back is if I take something from him." replied Sebastian finally getting to Kurt and forcefully dragging him so that his head was in the pillow and his back was to Sebastian.

"Leave me alone you sick fuck! I have nothing to do with Blaine!" cried Kurt once more shaking a little as he felt Sebastian's hand tracing his way up to his ass and settling there.

"You know I know everything about you Kurt Hummel an orphan since birth with no foster parents living of in a strip club selling your body and in the morning working as a waiter." whispered Sebastian in Kurt's ear, patting his ass.

Kurt cried shamefully; he knew his life was fucked up but having someone saying it was worse. He struggled again but Sebastian's hold was tight.

"Here now let's have some fun, I want to see just why Blaine has such an attraction to your body besides you have a great ass and skin and fucking you will sure make Blaine pissed off" Sebastian said before unzipping Kurt's pants.

* * *

Kurt awoke once more naked in a cell with his legs tied and feet too. He turned towards the banging noise coming from the iron bars. Opening his eyes he finally saw Blaine standing there gun in hand and suit on. The cell door opened and Blaine went towards him. Glancing at the floor Kurt silently gave his tied hands to him. Blaine worked on his hands and feet fast. As soon as he was done Kurt stood up quickly.

"Why did you come? I'm nothing to you, you shouldn't have come!?" screamed Kurt finally looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine in the other hand remained expressionless

"I don't like things that are mine taking away besides I paid a large amount for you and it's time to go home." was Blaine's reply before taking his blazer off and putting it around Kurt's body. Kurt gripped the blazer and turned from him, moving away and walking out of the cell; he stopped once he saw the bodies in the floor.

"You! You killed them!" Kurt stuttered shaking. Blaine put a hand on his shoulder "Relax, look closely they're not dead just unconscious"

Kurt pulled away from him and looked at him "Forget it I'm going home all of you are cra-" he started. Three shots were all it took for him to freeze in fear. The bullets passed close to him enough to kill him. He stayed there in shock until he felt a strong chest and arms around him that's when he passed out again.

* * *

Kurt now found himself in a normal bed with the shower water running. He stood up and made himself to the bathroom; not surprised to see Blaine there.

"Take a shower you're dirty" Blaine said. Kurt flinched and moved towards the showerhead getting soaked in warm water. He stopped when he felt hands in his waist.

"I thought you said I was dirty" he said. Blaine simply continued what he was doing until he put him on his hands and knees, with his hands tied to with Blaine's tie to the spout.

"You are and that's why I'm going to clean you. I'm the only one who does this to you and don't forget you belong to me, I hold your freedom in my hands" he said before continuing and the next thing Kurt knew was getting fucked all over again by Blaine while being washed in a sexual way.

* * *

Blaine left the bed and put his clothes on he looked at the body sprawled naked in the hotel bed. Sebastian wanted something and he knew what already from now on he was going to make Finn follow Kurt everywhere and move him from his rotten apartment. He shook his head this was too much and that's why he didn't do relationships but Kurt was more than that._ You should know it only gets more dangerous the farther you go down the rabbit hole_ Blaine thought putting a blanket on top of Kurt.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a schedule to keep" until next time Kurt.

* * *

**Phew there you go people until next time enjoy the chapter and remember review=love and inspiration also if you want to find me in tumblr my url is: tales-of-lovers so let's become buddies bye bye until next time! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Silent**_** Embrace**

**So yea new chapter yay! Anyway thanks for the reviews and also I would like to thank _elshie.k_ for pointing out that this story is sort of based of Your My Loveprize in Viewfinder great manga btw and it's rated-r so yea. But it does go somewhere there but enjoy!**

**As I said before it's SMUT so if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was part of the French Mafia or better yet their boss. He handled all the available roads for trafficking the drugs worldwide and getting great merchandise and payment in return. He was greatly known and respected, valued as one of the greatest in his peer's eyes. What everyone knew however was that he held a grudge against one Blaine Anderson and the reason was unknown.

Both worked hard on defeating one another and getting to the top; something that Blaine always won at only making Sebastian more aggressive. Sebastian acted ruthless and tried to hack into Blaine's data something that ended in a dead end. Agitated he returned to the states where he knew his past was going to catch up to him sooner rather than later.

* * *

Blaine looked at the window in his office breathing deeply before giving a stressed sigh. The week hadn't even ended yet and he had so much drama in his plate. His first preoccupation was how he was going to deal with Smythe; after all he knew how he was and looking back at what had happened all he wanted to do for some reason was rip his head off and throw him in the ocean never to be found again.

_What right did he have to take his Kurt from him. Wait what his Kurt since when did that happened._

Smoothly he stood from his chair and stretched his sore muscles. He hadn't talked to Kurt since the accident and he hadn't received a call either. Not that he blamed him; he had left after all in a hurry and didn't even leave a message. Getting his phone and dialing a number; he quickly found himself being sent straight to voice mail.

Looking back outside he realized just how truly late it was. Giving a knowing glance at the phone he went to dial another number.

"Jeff? Yes prepare me a car to take to the night club. Yes the one we went to the last time. Thank you"

Smiling Blaine put on his blazer. He'll deal with Smythe later; right now he had a bunny to catch.

* * *

Sebastian turned to look at the men sitting down in his conference room. All of them were leaders of their own organization and had agreed to team up together to make a greater profit; although knowingly each one wanted to bring the other one down. Not that Sebastian blamed them after all they were all stupid if they thought they could trust him. As soon as they gave him their full trust he would have fun on bringing them all down. But until then he still needed them.

"Gentlemen I have called you here tonight to inform you of some terrible news. You see Blaine Anderson is in possession of a very valuable disk. One which holds the power to bring success to our community, now I understand your doubts, why should you trust a man like me" started Sebastian moving around and going to his table which held glasses of whisky for everyone.

"Well you all know my hatred for Anderson and just yesterday my crew informed me where he lived but alas they could not get hold of the disk. Now I wouldn't come to you if I had not realized some sort of plan to bring him down now would I" he said turning to the men and handing them each a glass.

"Well I would like to inform you that I have found a weakness one which comes in a body of a sweet porcelain boy" he said at last smiling wickedly at the men who now each had confusion clear in their eyes._ Oh yes and very fuckable at that_ he thought before taking a seat and handing the four men in the table a document.

* * *

Kurt turned toward the audience; hips moving to the beat of the music, thrusting at every right beat. He turned his back and grabbed the pole. Dancing around it was somehow always the easiest thing to do. This was his job and he enjoyed it but his mind was somewhere else. Ever since that day he had received no call from Blaine or sights of the scary men in black suits. He looked around; drunken and greedy men were all shouting at him to bend down or do something else throwing money in the air whenever he spread his legs.

Although he was used to doing this sometimes it was times like this that he truly felt disgusted with himself, for throwing himself around like this; not that anyone tried to stop him. I mean he barely had friends for fucksake. Yea he talked to that brunette Rachel, when she wasn't annoying, and Mercedes but that was only rarely. He told no one of his night job in fear of being judged; after all today's society always has a way of making you feel like worthless scum under their shoe after they find out what you do.

Sometimes he didn't care though; this was his way of surviving and hell if he was going to lie that he didn't like the attention. It made him feel needed but then again that was something that Blaine was starting to make him feel. _Blaine…I wonder what he's doing right now_ thought Kurt as the dance finally stopped and he gave a bow before leaving the stage. He went backstage and quickly changed to a pair of black tight leather pants, an almost transparent white tight shirt and white laced boots; simple but very effective in a place filled with horny men.

He quickly made his way outside and searched for eye candy that he was sure would pay good; after all his body was high merchandise. Eyeing a man standing in a stool looking at him, he made his way towards him.

"Hi…I couldn't help but notice the way that you were staring at me onstage. Maybe we can go somewhere else and I'll give you a private dance" said Kurt getting closer into the man. The man looked dazed one hand quickly crawling towards Kurt's ass.

"With this ass and your doll face, I'm up for it baby" the man muttered breathing heavily in Kurt's ear. All Kurt could do was stop himself from shuddering in disgust. This man was clearly wasted and smelled of heavy liquor and cigarette smoke.

Nodding Kurt was about to turn to guide the man to a room when he suddenly felt a strong grasp on his wrist.

"I'm sorry but this doll face boy is not up for private dances today, he already has a schedule with me" said a recognizable and intimidating voice. Kurt turned to look at the person and sure of enough it was none other than Blaine Anderson also known as a total jerk face.

The wasted man looked confused for a second before turning back to drinking.

"What the hell Blaine you just lost me a customer" yelled Kurt over the loud music. He turned to look at Blaine directly in the eye but gave a soft gasp when he saw the way Blaine's glare was overpowering and a bit scary.

"Oh I'm sorry let me just pay it to you when you give me my dance" Blaine said, hand not moving from Kurt's wrist and the other now replacing the wasted man's hand and settling in his ass.

"Well too bad because I already have a tight schedule and besides you can't just waltz in like nothing happened. You left right after you fucked me not even bothering to leave a single message and now four days later you appear. Well I've had enough of your shit" spat Kurt trying to get away from Blaine's grasp. He quickly realized the error of his words when he felt Blaine's hold tighten more.

"Excuse me if I was looking after your safety and trying to find the people who were involved with your kidnapping. As a matter of fact I'm sure all you did was lay in bed and do nothing while I worked on trying to finish the people who even touched you" said Blaine. Kurt looked rather stricken at the moment; he truly had no idea what was happening and trying to figure out Blaine was hard as hell when he always acted cold around everyone.

"Well sorry but I didn't ask you to do anything." Kurt said back once again trying to get free.

"Enough of that; what the fuck are you even doing in this bar didn't I already pay the boss all the money you owe him. And also don't you have a work in the morning. I want you to stop coming here from now on" snarled Blaine.

Kurt's face was simply mad with fury "First of all how dare you tell me what I can and can't do, second of all I can come here and work anytime I want after all I'm liked here and third of all the morning job doesn't even pay well so how am I supposed to get enough money to live by myself" replied Kurt voice thick with rage.

Without another word Blaine quickly and smoothly hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Blaine what the fuck not again! Let me down you asshole!" yelled Kurt looking around to see if anyone would help him but of course no one could hear him over the loud music and the rest were either drinking or dancing.

Finally near the car Blaine threw him inside quickly before entering as well. Pissed off Kurt spent the rest of the car ride close to the window side and fuming at Blaine. When they finally arrived Kurt made his way to get out of the car as fast as possible but was once again stopped by Blaine who again picked him up.

"I'm not a damn girl so get me the fuck down"

"Well with that dirty mouth you're certainly not a gentleman either" he replied smirking when Kurt glared at him. They finally entered an apartment that looked extremely luxurious and extravagant which Kurt was sure must belong to Blaine. They entered a master bed room one which had a king sized bed in which Kurt was thrown to. "Ugh at least don't throw me!" Kurt said trying to get up but it proofed impossible yet again when Blaine came on top of him and held both his wrists down.

"Well well look who I finally trapped and took out of the rabbit hole. My own little bunny that proves to be stubborn as ever. You agreed to become my boyfriend so whether you like it or not we play by my rules. I keep you safe and you keep a low profile." said Blaine beginning to give long wet kisses on Kurt's jaw and neck.

Kurt's breathe began to hitch. He started giving soft moans embarrassing himself over the fact that this was turning him on way more than it should. Something about Blaine's dark protection made him feel weird and wanted in a good away. Moaning when Blaine sucked hard on his nipple he felt Blaine's hold loosen; letting his hands trail over Blaine's curly hair. He tugged when he felt Blaine's hand get hold of his aching hardness between his legs.

Thoughts confusing and scrambled Kurt let the feeling of being touched by Blaine again let loose. He gave a loud moan when Blaine pulled off his tight leather pants and started palming his erection harder.

"Look at you moaning hard like a whore, I bet you couldn't wait for me to touch you huh baby" groaned Blaine voice deep and low.

"Ah…oh god yes…just like that" moaned Kurt not bothering to hide his pleasure. He gasped when Blaine tugged his boxers down and threw them in the floor. Not waiting any longer and grabbing a bottle of lube set in a drawer; Blaine lubed his hand and swiftly entered one digit into Kurt's gaping hole.

"Oh! Blaine…mmhm…another please it's not enough" whimpered Kurt, withering into the cotton blue sheets. Blaine gave a smile before entering two more. Thrusting hard and fast Blaine made sure not to make contact with Kurt's prostate wanting to punish him and tease until he pleaded.

"Blaine! Oh! No please please! No teasing god…ah…please…a little more to your right!" pleaded Kurt voice high and panting. Not able to hold any longer at the sight Blaine pulled his fingers out and pulled off both his pants and briefs. Lubing his cock he quickly aligned it to Kurt's entrance. Kurt gave a breathy moan before whimpering when Blaine started entering him slowly oh so painstakingly slowly.

"Ahh…yes…yes…just like that" groaned Kurt

"Oh god Kurt you're always so tight and hot for me" groaned Blaine giving in normal thrusts until he started picking up the pace and thrusting harder and faster hitting Kurt's prostate perfectly with every thrust. All Kurt could do for the next 20 minutes was moan in pleasure and kiss Blaine hard and sloppy.

Getting closer to their climax; Kurt gave one last loud moan before his back arched in pleasure and he came screaming out Blaine's name. Blaine too came seconds later deep inside Kurt shuddering at Kurt's tightness now around his soft cock. Pulling out he lay besides a worn out Kurt taking deep breathes. Without thinking once again he spoke words he never thought of saying.

"If you can't pay your rent…then move in with me"

* * *

**Remember reviews=love but anyway I love you all until next time**


End file.
